These things left unsaid
by luvin-the-coffee
Summary: Post Judgement Day 2! How do Ziva and Tony take Vance's news and how does it change their relationship? Meanwhile... why is Gibbs suddenely so secretive? Is he trying to save the family? TIVA! Please review! Last chapter up!
1. Heartache and helplessness

_I'm going back to Israel_

The realization really hadn't sunk in yet. She knew that when it hit her though, it would leave her completely breathless.. Helpless even. She had to fight that. There was nothing that Ziva David hated more then feeling helpless.

As they made their way down from the Director's office… _Director Vance's office,_ she felt like they were once again in a funeral procession, like they had been that morning.She glanced curiously over at Tony to see how he was taking all of the news. His face was stony. It looked like he was repressing some incredible urge to turn on his heel, run back and strangle Vance where he stood.

It was McGee who spoke first as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Boss… is that it over then?" he said quietly, turning to Gibbs. They all knew what he meant.

_Is the family breaking up? Were these three years of friendship, bonding and personal development completely futile?_

Looking straight ahead, Gibbs replied curtly, "Is it ever over McGee?"

Gibbs spent the rest of the day lost in his own thoughts, when Ziva and Tony tried to talk to him… they were cut off abruptly by a "Not now."

888

Ziva went to bed early that night, but she couldn't sleep. She'd watch everyone say goodbye to Tony today… Abby with tears running down her face, McGee with a "manly" hug. Gibbs hadn't said bye. As far as she was aware, he couldn't be found. Standing with the others, she felt herself choking up, but resisted all urges to show emotion. She'd told Tony that she'd come over and help him pack tonight, and that that would be their goodbye. But, as the night progressed, she'd found that she just couldn't will herself to do it. She knew that she'd break down in front of him if the right things were said, and she couldn't do that. Couldn't let herself appear vulnerable.

_Not in front of him. _

The thought had nagged at her all day, distracting her from every task she was presented with.

_Tell him Ziva. Tell him. Pull him into a corner and tell him. It's now or never. You might never see him again. Oh god, you might never see him again. And then… it will be like it always is, another missed opportunity. Except now, it will be your fault. _

She hadn't told him. Instead, she'd gone home, cracked open a bottle of wine, and literally chugged it. It hadn't taken long for the tears to come. They were allowed, if no one saw them. She'd cried and cried and cried, until she thought it would have been physically impossible to shed anymore tears. And then she'd cried some more. Her body had been wracked with sobbing. A lot of the tears were for the family as a whole. But the vast majority were for Tony. Tears for all of the amazing times that they'd shared. Tears for her jealousy over Jeanne. Tears for all of the times that she could have acted, but hadn't. Tears for the things left unsaid. As she sobbed she'd asked herself, why was it that she was the bravest woman that almost every person knew in the face of danger.. But when it came to silly fickle emotions, she was a coward?

_Because they are not silly fickle emotions._

Now, lying in bed, she felt a terrible physical weariness drifting over her, as if crying could drain all of a person's energy. However, mentally, she was completely awake.

_Call him_.

The idea came to her suddenly. She couldn't let this be the end. She couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye. She wiped the tears off of her face as if he would be able to see them just by speaking on the phone with her.

She dialled his number from memory, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

One ring. Two Rings. Three rings.

_Oh god, he isn't going to pick up… he is probably busy having sex with some girlfriend that I did not know about._

"Hello? Dinozzo residence, how may I help you?"

His words were slurred.

_Of course he is drunk. I should have guessed as much._

"Tony, it's Ziva."

He paused. The pause was heavy, laden with unspoken meaning.

"Zee-vahhh. Is it you? Ha. I thought that it was God- calling to tell me that shooting myself is in fact a good idea right now."

Ziva sat up in bed quickly.

_What?! _

"What?! Tony, no. What are you saying? You do not know what you are doing. I'm coming over there right now! Please just stay still. Please, I'm going to get you on my cell phone, and we will talk the whole time that I am driving, ok?"

Tony chuckled… _bitterly?_

"A Mossad ninja and a drama queen all in one package… mom, you shouldn't have! I was joking Zee-vah…. don't worry…you don't need to put me on suicide watch. Your concern is sweet though; it's nice to know that somebody cares."

_If only you knew…_

"Well, still.. I do not like the way that you were talking. I am coming over, and you can't stop me." She stated defiantly.

"Do you hear me trying to?"

She smiled.

"Give me ten minutes."

She hung up. She didn't bother with much makeup or straight hair or nice clothes. She had wanted to look extra good the last time that he saw her… but now she didn't really care.

Stopping in front of the mirror, she checked herself out quickly. Her eyes were slightly pink and puffy, revealing that she'd been crying.

_I doubt that he will notice_.

She had to put aside how much she needed him for a little while, because right now he needed her. And that always took precedence.

888

AN: Ohhh, get excited for the next chapter.. it's going to be full of subtext, confessions and perhaps... more? And also, what's up with Gibbs?! You'll find out! Please, please, please, please review!!


	2. Subtleties and surprises

AN: Angst alert!! Note, a bit more angst-y then the previous chapter.. But this is good kind of angst, not an I- want- to- rip- my hair- out kind of angst!!

888

She knocked on the door rapidly.

_Please be ok Tony, please be ok._

The door swung open, revealing a very dishevelled and slightly red faced Tony.

"Took ya long enough Zee-vah," he smirked. She followed him into his apartment. She'd been there so many times before, for movie nights, the occasional staff potluck… but this time it looked different.. Disorderly.

_Not a good sign…_

"Are you ok Tony?" she asked quietly, stopping in the middle of his living room.

Raising an eyebrow, he bitterly replied, his words slurring slightly as he spoke, "Well, lets see.. I just pretty much killed the director of NCIS, a woman who I had a tremendous amount of respect and admiration for.. And to make the situation better, as a direct result of that, the new asshole director decided that an appropriate punishment for my incompetence would be to send me to sea to eat porridge out of a can for a year and have rats as next door neighbours. _And _have no interaction with women for what should be an _illegal_ amount of time, could I add. So, am I ok? I'll let you be the judge of that."

He collapsed on the couch, as if exhausted by his sudden outburst.

_This thing hit him harder then I thought._

Ziva sat down gingerly beside him, "You are angry."

Tony didn't look at her, but instead remained staring forward, "Another genius diagnosis from Ziva David… you're a regular Freud, ya know that?"

"Tony… about the director- do not blame yourself for that. These things happen- and we are helpless to stop them- whether we try to or not."

"Not when I'm around they don't- I messed up Ziva- just say it- I messed up." He was still staring ahead at the wall opposite.. As if afraid that his expression would reveal too much to her.

_You of all people do not deserve this burden- you, who would give your life for anyone._

"Tony- do not do this to yourself," she replied quietly.

He jumped up, possessed by sudden rage, "Say it Ziva! I messed up! I just want to hear you say it!"

She stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. She held him in place, and said firmly,

"Tony, get a hold of yourself! You can not change the past, so what is the use in fixating on it?"

She met his eyes evenly, probing for a reaction. His face changed, and his fiery glare was replaced with the melancholy gaze of a lost child.

"You were right today, I just didn't want to hear it. We _are_ all alone. And I've never felt as alone as I felt tonight. Alone in my guilt… like in every other way."

The latter part was said quietly.. Almost as an afterthought. But Ziva heard it.

_You do not have to be alone Tony._

Tony laughed to himself, and continued, "But I don't have the right to complain do I? I'm still breathing, I can still live, laugh, love.."

_Love. Yes.. _

"She was in love with him." He stared at Ziva.

Ziva's heart skipped a beat. His words hit home and it took her a second to realize that he wasn't talking about herself.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

"The look on her face whenever she saw him- talked to him- heard about something brave that he did."

Ziva smiled sadly, remembering back to the time when he had known that she had fallen for Roy because of the look on her face.

"When since were you an expert on looks?"

Tony smiled slightly, remembering vaguely when he had heard those words before, "You would have to be blind and deaf to not know it Zee-vah. What about how jealous she got over Mann? Or, the way she said his name? It was an Ashley/Scarlett situation. Gone with the Wind. She loves him, longs for him for years, and he doesn't know.. Until it's too late and circumstances prevent it from ever working out."

"Maybe- Jenn had good reasons not to tell him," Ziva said quietly as she broke eye contact with Tony.

"Like what?" he replied, continuing to stare intensely at her.

"Maybe- she was scared that he would not feel the same way. That is a very good reason." She met his eyes, trying not to blink. His eyes had not budged from her face, it was as if he was trying to read it for meaning.

_Oh god, why did I say that? He knows for sure now, he must. He is just toying with me._

"But why would she have worried about that? A beautiful, intelligent, strong woman like the director? She could've gotten any guy she wanted, no problem. Gibbs would have been thrilled, he would have had a freakin' hay day. But instead of telling him, she chose the sleepless nights, the raging jealousy, the never ending heartache. It's so strange that such a brave woman would allow herself to crumble like that, push aside a chance at happiness because of unnecessary fear and leave it until it was too late for them to ever-

"Stop!"

She yelled the word without planning to do so. His last words had been like physical blows to her.

_Do it…now._

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slowly.

_Now._

"Tony, I-"

His eyes widened, and, in that moment, she knew that he was aware of exactly what was coming. Suddenly, his cell phone rang- it's shrill tone echoing through the apartment.

_Of course that has to happen right now.. Of all times._

"Who would be calling at this time?" He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, a frown creased his face as he read the name across the screen.

"Gibbs…" he turned to Ziva, "I should take this."

She nodded, trying to hide her disappointment about the ruined moment.

"Boss?" Tony asked, picking up the phone.

"Dinozzo. Don't leave when you were told to by Vance tomorrow. I want you at the office at 7 am tomorrow."

"What?" Tony asked, totally dumbfounded.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it Dinozzo. While you're still in this city, I'm still your boss and I want you at the office tomorrow. Make sure to lay low, don't let Vance see you. Meet me in the evidence garage at 7 sharp. Oh, and call Ziva.. Repeat the message."

"Oh, I will.. She's actually right here boss."

Gibbs chuckled, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Does this mean it's not over?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Not without a fight Dinozzo. Never without a fight." Gibbs hung up and Tony turned to Ziva, grinning.

"Gibbs is going to save us Ziva." And, before she knew what was happening, she was being encompassed in a warm hug. Tony never hugged her, and she was momentarily taken aback. When the momentary shock had worn off however, she smiled sadly into his shoulder and asked quietly, "Is he?"

Their discussion prior to the phone call was neglected, as Tony began to babble on about his theories to do with how Gibbs was going to overrule Vance. The moment was lost.

_But instead of telling him, she chose the sleepless nights, the raging jealousy, the never ending heartache. Ha._

888

AN: Now for Gibbs's plan!! And, how will Ziva's almost- confession put a strain on her and Tony's relationship?! Reviews if you please! They keep me writing and happy, so the more I get, the better the next chapter!!


	3. Determination and denial

Ziva arrived at NCIS at 6:55, parked her car on a side street nearby and hurried to the evidence garage. When she arrived, everyone was waiting… Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were all sitting around a table, one lamp casting an eerie glow over their faces.

"Take a seat Ziva," Gibbs said curtly. She abruptly took the only seat available, one in-between Abby and Tony. She felt Tony watching her, but didn't respond to his gaze, instead choosing to focus intently on Gibbs.

"We only have an hour before the regular workday starts, so, I'm going to keep this short. At promptly 8am, those of us that Vance did not attempt to reassign, relocate, or fire, are going to head up to his office and threaten resignation unless he reinstates Tony, Ziva and McGee to their previous positions, do you understand me?"

Palmer, who had been drinking water, spluttered, "Thr- threaten resignation?"

"Yes, Mr. Palmer, that's what the man said… is that quite alright with you?" Ducky asked quietly, turning to him.

"Yeah, uhhh.. Well, but, I mean, they did mess up, so maybe Vance has a poin-"

Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table, he responded in a tone of controlled anger "Vance does not have a point, and Vance does not have the right to relocate an excellent senior agent and terminate the position of a woman that has saved our asses and those of innocent people countless times over. They made a mistake. One mistake. It's not worth sacrificing many years of good hard work over, is it Palmer?"

Palmer nodded mechanically.

"Now, tell me, are we doing this, or aren't we?" Gibbs demanded, looking around at the eager faces of his team.

Tony piped up, "I love the plan boss, don't get me wrong, I love the plan. But personally, I was envisioning more of a "Project mayhem" type of overthrow. Fight Club, Tyler, played by Ed Norton launches a series of exciting violent acts in order to overthrow cruel capita-"

"Shut it Dinozzo." Tony was interrupted by a smack in the back of the head from Gibbs.

"Shutting up now boss," Tony said obediently.

"I repeat, are we doing this or aren't we?"

"I'm in!" Abby said enthusiastically, placing her hand on the table.

"I go where Jethro goes," Ducky stated with a quiet smile, repeating Abby's action.

"And I- I go where Mr. Mallard goes," Palmer said hesitatingly.

"I think I can speak for Ziva, Mcgoogle and I when I say that I'm in 110," Tony said, grinning.

Ziva nodded, a small smile creasing her face.

_How did I know that this was not the end?_

"Ok. Then, in 50 minutes, me, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer will head up to the office and state our cause. Let me do the talking. You three stay down here," he instructed, turning to face Ziva, McGee and Tony.

"But boss, I think tha-"

"What did I tell you about buts Dinozzo?"

"Yeah, but still- I really think that it would be better to have Ziva, McGee and I there as backup, you know… in case things get rowdy, 'cause I mean, no offense, but Vance is a big guy and I'm not sure that you guys could take hi-"

"Shut it Dinozzo," the whole group said together.

Tony chuckled, "Who are we fighting against here, me, or big bad Leon Vance?"

888

An hour later, Ziva, Tony and McGee were still sitting in the evidence garage. The tense silence of their wait was broken only by the nervous tap of McGee's foot. After enduring three minutes of it, Tony and Ziva turned to him simultaneously and yelled,

"McGee!"

"Sorry, sorry guys. It's just a nervous habit that I picked up when I was 10 and waiting outside of the principal's office to see if Michael Peters, the bully of grade 4, was going to get detention because of something he did to me."

Ziva and Tony glanced at each other, grinning.

"What did he do?" Ziva asked.

"Broke your glasses, shoved you in your locker, gave you a monster wedgie, put saran wrap on the toilet before you used it?" Tony listed.

"He super glued my face to my desk when I fell asleep one day during indoor recess," McGee replied woefully.

Ziva burst out laughing, "Tony, are you sure that you do not have a long lost twin wandering around somewhere?"

Tony grinned, "Alas, no. Unfortunately for the ladies, there is only one young male in my particular strain of the Dinozzo family."

"Thank god for that," McGee muttered jokingly under his breath.

"Hey! Do you want your face super glued to another hard surface anytime soon McSarcasm? 'Cause I swear it can be done! Maybe to a moving car?"

McGee laughed, "I'm good Tony. So, what were you guys upto when you got Gibbs's call about today? I was tossing and turning.. I couldn't sleep, I feel like I knew he was going to call, knew that it wasn't the end, ya know?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, we were-" Tony stopped abruptly as the memory of what had occurred directly before they received the phone call struck him.

_He remembers, does he?_

"We were…. talking," Ziva replied awkwardly, glancing sidelong at Tony. He was looking at the floor, his face slightly red.

"Oh- together? What about it?" McGee asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"None of your business McGee," Tony snapped, looking up suddenly and piercing McGee with his gaze.

"Woahh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend, just trying to make friendly conversation."

"Yeah. Well, don't be nosy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the washroom," Tony stood up and strode away without so much as a backwards glance.

"What's up with him?" McGee asked Ziva once Tony was out of sight.

_That question scares me as much as it worries you._

"I do not know McGee," she responded quietly.

_But I am going to find out._

"I really have to go the washroom too though. I will be back in a minute," And with that, Ziva took off in the same direction that Tony had gone.

"Ziva, the women's bathroom down here is the other way…" his voice trailed off as he watched Ziva disappear around the corned that led to the men's room. He grinned to himself, as he mentally arrived at a pleasing justification for their behaviour.

"Took 'em long enough," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Ziva arrived in front of the men's room just as Tony was leaving it. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Tony, about yesterday, I just wanted to say that-" she was interrupted by him as he began walking back towards where McGee was seated, speaking as he walked.

"What about yesterday? We had a good talk about the Director and Gibbs. That's it." he said flatly, avoiding eye contact with her.

Ziva felt her heart sinking.

_Strength Ziva, strength. Do not show him that his words have affected you._

She looked at him and stated firmly, "That was what I was just going to say."

As they turned the corner, they were just in time to see the elevator open and Abby run out,

"We convinced him. It took a lot, but we convinced him. You guys are on probation… but you're staying!!" she announced excitedly as she ran over to them, encompassing them both in a giant hug.

She pulled away from them and looked at them suspiciously, "You're still partners! Look a little more excited!!"

Ziva smiled weakly at Abby. It was all she could do.

888

AN: How will Ziva and Tony function together as partners with this between them?! And, will McGee keep his assumed discovery to himself? Please, please, please review!!


	4. Curiousity and confusion

AN: I know that I've been writing this mostly from Ziva' P.O.V., so now, I'm going to throw some other P.O.V.s in for fun. Enjoy!

888

"Marine found dead in a warehouse. Looks like a hanging, but you know that we can't presume suicide until homicide has been proven impossible. Could be a set up. David, you're with Dinozzo. Follow me."

Gibbs motioned to Tony and Ziva, who had been sitting at their desks, both pretending to be deeply engrossed in office work, so as to avoid conversation.

_So the fun begins_.

Ziva fell into step behind Tony, dreading the time that she would have to spend alone in the car with him. Following his cold response in the evidence garage two days ago, things had progressively become more hostile between them, to the point where they couldn't carry on a regular conversation without falling into an aggressive bickering match or insult war. Ziva knew why she was angry, but she couldn't even come close to guessing the source of Tony's hostility.

Once outside, Gibbs turned towards his car, leaving Ziva awkwardly trailing behind her partner.

"You don't have to trail behind me like a tiger on the prowl David, I'm not one of your assassination targets," Tony stated without turning around.

"Too bad," Ziva muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tony growled, turning to look at her as they neared his car.

"I said too bad Tony, too bad that you are not one of my assassination targets. I have killed far superior men."

"Get in the car," he snapped, meeting her fiery gaze with one of his own.

The car ride to their location was silent.

888

McGee watched Abby as she tapped away on her computer. He had to tell her, he had to. He had always been opposed to gossip in high school… a lot of the time because he and his "loser friends" were at the brunt end of it. But this was big news, _BIG_ news.

"Abs, I have something to tell you. But first, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, I mean _anyone_," he couldn't help but grin with anticipation about what he was going to share.

"Timmy!! Don't make me promise. Never make me promise! Just tell me first, and then _I'll _judge if I should promise you not to tell or not. After all, secrets don't make friends, and you don't want your secret to be as lame as you were at a young age, do you?" she smiled cheekily at him.

"Hey, low blow. And…where's the fair trade in that? I'm proposing to trade you a secret for a promise that you won't tell anyone that secret. An eye for an eye, my friend. Take it or leave it."

"Ok. Fine. Tell me. I promise," she said quickly.

"But, do you _pinky promise_? McGee asked extending his left pinky finger.

"What are we? In grade 5?" she sighed, "Yes, I pinky promise McGee. Now, let's hear it."

"Ziva and Tony are hooking up," he said quietly, as a smile cracked on his face.

"You're messing with me," Abby replied, unwilling to believe that after years of unspoken truths, they'd finally acted on it.

"I'm not messing with you," McGee replied calmly.

"What? Seriously? But are you sure?!" Abby demanded excitedly.

"I'm sure," he answered confidently.

"But are you _sure _sure? Like, "bet your comic book collection on it" sure?!"

McGee replied slowly and persuasively, "Abs, I'm _sure_. I'm a criminal investigator, I'm kind of good at this whole guesswork thing."

"OH MY GOD!! Tony and Ziva are hooking up!! It's about time. I have to go congratulate them! Where are they?!"

McGee snatched the CafPow out of Abby's hands as she began flitting back and fourth in a fit of hyperactive joy.

"First of all Abs, you have to stop drinking this," he said, indicating to the Cafpow in his hand, "And second of all, remember that part where you promised not to tell?"

"Yeah, but… it's not like I'd be telling someone that doesn't already know," she replied, smirking.

"Let me do the talking. I'm going to ask Tony about it later."

"But McGee, I really thin-"

"Abby," he warned, cutting her off.

"Fine, but only if you give me my Cafpow back," she replied with a quick smile.

McGee shook his head.

"An eye for an eye, my friend. Take it or leave it."

McGee frowned, and handed the Cafpow back to Abby.

888

Ziva made her way around the crime scene, taking pictures of anything that could be considered as evidence. Every so often, she thought that she could feel Tony watching her, but when she snapped her head up to look, he went back to numbering the evidence.

_What is going on with him?_

She couldn't let herself get distracted by thoughts about the potential meaning of his hostility, and of the way that he had shut her down in the evidence room. She had weighed it out over and over again in her head following the incident, and that still hadn't made things clearer. She had been sure the night when she had visited him at his apartment that he was trying to convey to her that he felt the same things, but now she really didn't know.

_Either I read too much into it, or he has changed his mind…_

She was snapped out of her own headspace when Gibbs drew their attention to the rope hanging from the rafters. The autopsy team had already removed the body from the scene, leaving only the rope remaining as the single sign of the gruesome act that had occurred there.

"David, Dinozzo.. I want one of you to go up there and cut that rope down from the top. It's valuable evidence. Be careful of the rats. Apparently they hide up there. Who's going up?"

Tony and Ziva looked at the roof and then glanced at each other.

Tony replied, "Well, I think Ziva should do it boss, considering that the last time she climbed up into warehouse rafters she saved us all from being blown up by a bomb. Clearly she's a pro," He smirked at Ziva and she scowled back.

"Ah, yes. I remember that. That was the time when you said that I wasn't worth dying over, yes?"

Tony laughed bitterly, "If I recall correctly Zee-vah, and I'm sure that I do, because I have an excellent memory, I said that what was _down your shirt _wasn't worth dying over… and then I changed my mind."

_Ha. Changed his mind._

"You are good at that, aren't you?" she replied coldly.

"Good at what?" Tony asked.

"Changing your mind," she said edgily. He looked at her, confused for a moment. Then, realization of the full meaning of her words hit him and he opened his mouth to-

"Stop bickering like a married couple and do your jobs. Dinozzo, you're going up there."

Gibbs gestured to the rafters, grinning slightly.

"But boss, you know that I-"

"Dinozzo!! For the last time.. What have I told you about "buts"??"

"On it boss," Tony replied, turning just in time to catch Ziva's triumphant smirk.

"Take a picture of a rat for me while you are up their Tony," she told him. He glared in response.

888

"Tony!" McGee called, entering the office to see Tony face down on his desk. Ziva was nowhere in sight. Now was his chance.

"What do you want McGee? I'm just taking some time to recover from the wrestling match I had with a twenty pound rat earlier. This better be important."

"It is," McGee kneeled down so he was at eye level with Tony.

"I know about you and Ziva," he said conspiratorially.

Tony lurched up from his seat and turned to face McGee, head on.

"What about me and Ziva?" he asked quickly.

"I know that you guys are…" McGee allowed his sentence to trail off, hoping that Tony would fill in the blank.

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Are what McGee?"

"Are hooking up?" McGee finished, blushing slightly.

Tony stared at him unblinkingly, "What in the world makes you think that?" he snapped.

McGee stuttered, "Well, I mean… the other day.. In the evidence garage… you left to "go the washroom".. and then Ziva left to "go the washroom"… except that you went to the same washroom. And I mean- we've all known that it was going to happen for ages- so there's really no use in trying to hide it-"

Tony interrupted, "You've all known it was going to happen for ages?" he demanded.

"Well- I mean, yeah… it's been really obvious to all of us that she's had a thing for you ever since you and Jeanne started dating- and- by the way that you two- you know- joke around and tease each other- I mean- it was only a matter of time bef-"

Tony observed McGee coldly, "For the record, McGee, there is nothing going on between Ziva and I and I would appreciate it if you didn't continue talking about it. For your information, Ziva followed me to the bathroom the other day, because she had to ask me about something private."

McGee's eyes widened, "So, wait.. you're really not hooking up?"

"No!" Tony responded in a tone of annoyance.

"Would you like to be?" McGee asked, overstepping the line, "Because I mean- if a woman like that had a thing for m-"

"McGee! Would you shut the hell up??" Tony yelled.

"Ok…" McGee answered, "But I would look into how you feel about that if I were you Tony. You're getting really defensive, and you only ever get that way for two reasons 1) you know that the other person is right, or two: you're trying hard to resist admitting something to yourself. And I think I know what this something is…"

"Did I ask for your advice McGuru??" Tony demanded.

"I'm leaving!" McGee said quickly as he hurried off to the lab to explain his mistake to Abby. He just narrowly missed bumping into Ziva as she passed him on her way back from the lab.

"I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, he's in a really bad mood," McGee cautioned Ziva.

"What else is new?" Ziva asked him.

"What were you two talking about?" Ziva asked Tony, ignoring McGee's advice.

"Nothing," Tony replied, not looking up.

_Like hell it was nothing._

"You are full of secrets andlies," Ziva said stonily.

_About certain things in particular._

"Good flick," Tony replied, still not looking up.

_I should just give up on it. It is very clear that he does not understand or feel the same way. _

"Tony… I was just in the lab with Abby and she asked me if you and I were-"

"Miss David, can I see you up in my office for a moment?" Director Vance's voice called out from the landing. His tone was worrisome. Tony sat up abruptly in his seat, glanced at Vance, and then at Ziva. She looked concerned.

_This can't be good. _

Ziva made momentary eye contact with Tony before heading up the stairs. Once up to Vance's level she turned to him and asked quietly, "What is this about?"

"Follow me to my office," he replied quietly.

Once inside, he shut the door behind them and turned to her, putting his cards on the table immediately.

"Ziva- I've been in touch with your father at Mossad, and tried quite desperately to get the Mossad liaison position re-established. But he's a difficult man, and he is still insulted by the fact that I tried to terminate it in the first place. I'm afraid that you're going back to Israel, whether I have a say it, or not."

888

AN: Mwhaha. Yeah. You hate me. What will happen next?! And, I promise Tony's P.O.V. will be in the next chapter. It's just so much fun hiding it from you for now!! Please review!!


	5. Rage and realization

Ziva stared at Vance, aghast.

"Allow me to call him, I will negotiate with him," she replied, trying to quell the anger that was rising up inside of her.

"He told me that you'd say that, and that he wouldn't be swayed on this," Vance replied slowly.

She protested aggressively, "But he has no right to-"

"Ziva," Vance cautioned, raising an eyebrow, "Your father is an incredibly powerful man with connections in very high places, and when a man of that nature is very adamant about something… you don't want to get on his bad side."

Ziva nodded her head, frowning. She felt an acute pain and looked down, she had unconsciously formed fists and her nails had been digging savagely into her skin.

"Now, I'd like to ask that you tell everyone who asks that you have chosen to return for personal reasons, and that it wasn't at the request of your father. If you say that it was your father's choice, Gibbs won't hear the end of it, and it will cause chaos within the team. In exchange for doing this, I'm willing to pay you your next months salary as well as a 1000 bonus."

_Trying to trade team loyalty for money. Ha! It will take more then that you manipulative bastard. _

"Now, I realize that you'll need some time to think this through, so I'm giving you until tomorrow to make up your mind, about leaving… and about accepting the bonus. I want you to realize though, that if you don't leave, you could force NCIS into a very uncomfortable position." He spoke gravely, without removing his gaze from Ziva's for the entire duration of his speech.

Ziva nodded and turned resolutely on her heel, exiting the office as quickly as possible, so as to insure that she didn't give into the temptation to injure Vance in very sensitive places.

_How dare my father put me in this position! How dare he! And Vance… I knew it would not be the end with that arrogant, untrusting-_

"What's wrong with you David?" Tony asked, eyeing her with suspicion as she stomped down the stairs. He chose the worst of all times to ask. Her anger towards him over his indifference to the moment that had been shared between them suddenly came flooding back, maximized tenfold by her current fury.

"Why would you care Tony? It is not like you ever really show interest in how I am feeling, so do not bother pretending to care now!!" It came out as an aggressive yell, she needed to take her momentary anger out on someone and he was the easiest target. The unintended double meaning was not lost on Tony. Seeing that she was hurting for some reason, he tried to maintain a certain level of calm.

"Ziva, do you want to talk ab-"

"No, I do not want to talk about it! And if I did, you would be the last person that I would come to!" She stormed over to her desk and sat down, beginning to shuffle through papers angrily.

"Hey Ziva, that's not fair. Whatever Vance said to you has obviously pissed you off but you have no right to take it out on m-"

_Ohhhh. No right? No right?! What about all of my sleepless nights Tony? What about all of my hints and the weakness that you have revealed in me?! I have more right then anyone!_

Suddenly, to Ziva, the conversation wasn't even about Vance's offer anymore, in fact, it had been pushed completely out of her mind. It was about them, and, in the fury of the moment, all that she wanted to do was injure him, slice him as deeply as possible with her words, because of all the pain that he had unknowingly inflicted on her.

"I have every right to take it out on you Tony!"

"Ziva- I don't understand what I di-" He stood up and began walking towards her.

"What you did?! What you did? You would not understand, would you?? You ignorant, selfish, American, asshole!"

She was in his face, inches away, yelling, screaming, fuming with anger over everything in her life that was falling apart.

Now it was Tony's turn to return her anger, he had tried to be understanding for long enough.

"Do you know what David? I was just trying to be a nice guy… give you a listening ear. But if you're going to be an insensitive bitch- which I should have expected because come on now, this is a regular work day- then I think that's it about time that this conversation was fucking over!"

Ziva glared at him scathingly for a second before replying coldly, "We are fucking over Tony."

Without a backwards glance, she stalked away from him, regretting what she'd said only when the elevator doors had closed, and it was too late to take the words back.

888

Ziva turned off her cell phone and unplugged her house phone when she arrived at her apartment, twenty minutes after her fight with Tony. She didn't want work to try and contact her- she needed to be alone with her pain.

She sat on her couch now, feeling numb.

_This is it then…_

It seemed like the fight with Tony had been fate. Like it had been some divine intervention, meant to prompt her into taking up Vance's offer.

She hugged her couch pillow tightly against her, and tried desperately to fight the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She felt a quiet calm descend upon her as she mentally accepted the only one option made sense right now, given all of the cards that were stacked up against her.

_This is how it must end between us, maybe it is easier this way…_

It kind of made sense to her, in a sad, ironic sort of way. It was the way her life always seemed to go, and she had grown to expect it with a nauseating sort of anticipation. A period of happiness, followed by an act of destruction which shook her world off of its axis, followed by a period of recovery and growth. She had allowed her happy times spent at NCIS to distract her from the inevitability of this process. She had come to think that maybe it didn't apply in America, that maybe she would be allowed the chance at real happiness for once, and that maybe, just maybe, Tony would be a part of that happiness. Now, as the reality of the process came thundering back with absolute clarity, she cursed her stupidity and reached out for the only words that fuelled her at times like these.

_What does not kill me will only ever make me stronger._

It was her own private mantra… these words that had kept her functioning through all of the traumatic events of her young life. She knew what she had to do. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, turned it on and dialled Vance's number.

888

Tony had to make sure that he'd heard correctly.

_He has to be kidding!_

"Sorry Vance, can you repeat that?" he asked, trying to control the anxiety of his tone.

"Ziva David has quit NCIS for personal reasons. She will be here to pick up her things tomorrow and will be returning to Israel within the next week."

Tony blinked. He had to be joking, he really had to be. Who knew that Vance even had a good sense of humour?

"Haha Vance, that's a good one.. You really had me going there for a minute!" He replied, not fully convinced of his own words.

"Tony, do I look like I'm fooling around with you?" Vance demanded in a deadpan tone.

Tony chuckled nervously, "No, not exactly.."

"Well, that's because I'm not. Now please get back to trying to match up the man's ID," with that, Vance walked away, no doubt in search of Gibbs, to inform him of Ziva's spontaneous decision.

Tony eased slowly into his seat… Vance's words still hadn't hit him yet in full force.

_Ziva quit. Ziva's going back to Mossad because of personal reasons. What? This doesn't make any sense… this is so out of the blue- Why would she do that?_

The reason came to him then, and he slammed his head against his desk in frustration, because it came to him in the memory of words spoken by a friend only several hours earlier.

_It's been really obvious to all of us that she's had a thing for you ever since you and Jeanne started dating._

_Shit Tony, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Look what you've done now. She's leaving because of that fight and because of everything. She's leaving because of you- and you're letting her go. _

Truthfully, he'd suspected that she'd had a thing for him for awhile… ever since their conversation about soul mates, and her not- so- subtle inferences… possibly from even before then. He'd suspected it, but he hadn't known it for sure. Or at least that was what he'd convinced himself to believe. He'd viewed it as his own personal sleuthing game; piece all of the clues together, use the meaningful evidence to come to a properly drawn- up conclusion, any conclusion… about her feelings for him. Once he was sure, he would decide what to do about it… but until then, it was easier to not do anything, to leave things as they were. It was easier until now, because this, right here, was the last clue that he needed.

She was leaving to go back to Israel because of him- and he was letting her go.

That couldn't be it. That was _too _easy. That was cowardly, and Tony Dinozzo was anything but a coward.

He grabbed his car keys and ran towards the elevator, abandoning his work on his desk without so much as a backwards glance.

888

AN: Finally, Tony's POV!! Please review!! Two or three chapters left, I haven't decided yet :) What will Tony do... will things remain left unsaid?! Dunhdunhdunhh.


	6. Forgiveness and fears

AN: Warning- major Tony speech ahead!! Get excited! It's essentially a major outpouring of all of the reasons why he's been in denial for so long. Good stuff J Also, Tony and Ziva's thoughts are both in this one. It's fairly easy to follow, so hopefully you won't get confused. Please enjoy, and REVIEW!

888

He arrived outside of her door 20 minutes later. He had speeded to get there. Big- time speeded.

_Lucky that old lady jumped out of the way in time, Dinozzo. That wouldn't have looked good on your record._

Now that he was there, he couldn't motivate himself to knock on her door. It was like, by doing so, he would be crossing from the comfortable territory of friends-because- it's- easier into a rockier unexplored territory. He wasn't sure if he was ready to cross that boundary. He reached out to knock, but allowed his arm to slip down.

_Come on Dinozzo, if they can do this in the movies, so can you._

He reached up and knocked rapidly. He waited. 1 second. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

_Maybe she's not home…_

The door swung open, revealing a rather dishevelled looking Ziva. When she saw him, she let in a sharp intake of breath.

_Tony! Oh shit, I look horrib-_

"Don't look so happy to see me David," he said, grinning.

"Tony- I… what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Coming to say goodbye to my old partner in crime. Is that alright? Or is that not appropriate behaviour according to some Mossad code that I'm not aware of?"

He smiled cheekily. Meanwhile, his heart was pounding in his ears.

_Oh man Tony, don't get all anxious, with the heart pounding and everything. Too cliché…_

Ziva smiled slightly, but quickly replaced it with a neutral expression as if she was trying to hide her happiness, "Come in."

_Just when I had almost come to terms with the fact that I was never going to see him again- he has to show up here! _

He followed her into her apartment, glancing around as he did so. In trained investigator style, he noticed everything out of place after only one observation. There were used Kleenexes scattered all over the couch and a half empty glass of wine on the side table.

_She's been crying…_

The thought shook Tony a bit. Ziva David… crying? He would have thought it virtually impossible, but apparently not. He glanced over at her. She was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to explain his presence.

_What did you come over for Tony? Don't make this more painful then it has to be. If this is goodbye, please just let it be short and sweet._

He gulped.

_Not yet, I can't tell her yet. I have to be mentally prepared first. _

"Nice lookin place you got here David. Different then last time I think. Did you paint that left wall? 'Cause I swear that it was a different colour last time that I came over. Oh, and is that picture frame new? Because it looks just like-"

_For god's sake Tony, get to the point!_

He was cut off mid sentence.

"Why are you here Tony?" Ziva asked tiredly.

_Damn it Ziva! Why do you have to be such a cut-to- the- chase kind of girl?? Well, I guess it's now or never._

"I need to talk to you," he replied in a serious tone.

"Well, I gathered that much. You do not just come over to someone's apartment uninvited to stand and look at them. What do you need to talk to me about?"

She sat down on her couch after pushing the Kleenexes on the ground. She motioned for him to join her. He grimaced slightly.

_Clearly Mossad agents are a little indifferent to sanitary hygiene…_

"Come on Tony, they are just a few Kleenexes. They do not nip."

Tony smiled slightly. He would never get tired of correcting her idioms.

"They do not bite- Ziva- bite," he replied expertly, perching down beside her.

_He will never get tired of doing that._

Ziva frowned, "Tony, you clearly did not come here to correct my idioms. So, tell me why you did."

_My god David, don't they teach patience as a virtue in Israel?_

He sighed, and opened his mouth. The words came out slowly, but steadily. That was all that he could really ask for.

"First of all, I came here to apologize. I think that I really hurt you when I made that comment about you being an insensitive bitch all of the time, and I just- I wanted to tell you that it isn't true- and that I'm really sorry that I said it." He looked up at her, blushing slightly. He didn't really like having to apologize. Ziva looked pleased.

_Maybe we do not have to end this in a bad way after all._

"Well, thank you Tony. But I do not blame you for saying that. It was a natural defence. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you…" She looked away slightly. Apologizing had always been one of the hardest things for her to do.

Tony grinned widely, "What? What was that? I think I missed it… could you say that one more time?"

Ziva chuckled and punched Tony lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey now Ziva, if I had known that I was going to get abused by coming here, then I would have just stayed at home…"

_Come on Tony. Say what you came here to say. What you really came here to say. She's waiting. You're Humphrey Bogart about to confess something meaningful to Ingrid Bergman. Come on._

"But actually- I wouldn't have stayed at home, because I need to know something…. does the reason that you're going back to Israel have anything to do with me?" He was blushing now, he was sure of it. Meanwhile, Ziva felt her body stiffen, in hopeful anticipation.

_What is he getting at?! Do not get your hopes up too much. Men were designed to disappoint…_

Ziva smiled quietly, "Not exactly, no. Why would you ask that?"

_Oh shit. Way- to- go. Clearly she doesn't have feelings for you at all and that talk when you was drunk was literal and you're here about to make a fool out of yourself. Great, Tony. Just great._

"No reason. Well, look, I better be going-"

_No!_

"Tony." He felt her grab his arm, preventing him from standing up.

She looked at him meaningfully, "I am flying out tomorrow at 2pm. If there is anything that you came here to say which you haven't said yet… I would say that now is a good time." Her eyes were probing his. She was waiting, ready.

_The door's wide open Tony. Walk through it. _

"Ok. Ok. Here's the thing Ziva. How do I start this? All my life- I've been the brave guy. You know? The Arnold Schwarzenegger of my own personal action movie. Indianna Jones, James Bond… the fearless guy, the adventurer. And I've gotten used to being that guy. But recently, I've come face to face with something that's scared me shitless. And that something-well… it has to do with you."

Ziva felt he face flushing, and adrenaline rushing through her veins. She nodded, trying to hide her excitement from him.

"It has to do with the prospect that you might- well… that you might be in love with me- and if that's not true- don't correct me now, just let me get through this and make a fool out of myself first, because it's what I need to do. I've hidden from that prospect Ziva- and I think that that's because we had a good thing going- you know. I made fun of you- you toyed with me, and damn well, I might add- I corrected your cliches- you freaked me out with your crazy ninja moves and we had fun that way. You know? I always wanted you- really really wanted you, possibly more then any other woman that I've ever wanted. But I knew that couldn't happen, and that that time we went undercover together would be as close as I'd ever get. So, I settled for friendship, and, it was comfortable... Safe. I like comfortable, I don't like safe. But the danger that I would have to face if I crossed the line was one that I didn't want to have to deal with- let alone think about… the danger that something more would screw us- the danger of awkwardness and hostility and regrets. That's why I was abrupt with you when you tried to bring up our discussion about Gibbs and Jenny. I knew where you were going with it- and I was scared to face it. I've also been- well- scared in other ways too. Damn it. Don't repeat any of this to Gibbs, he'd fire me on the spot for having no balls. At the same time as I've always been the brave guy, I've always also been a casual dater. Jeanne was my first real "loving" relationship, and well… you know how that ended. I've never really had prolonged feelings for a woman- before doing something about it. I mean, usually, if I like a girl, we're having sex as soon as the week is halfway through- and it's over before it's even really started- I'm sure you knew that about me. I've been scared of changing that part of me- scared of getting too emotionally involved, because, now that I've gone through what I went through with Jeanne- I know what the consequences of that can be. I like being the strong macho guy- you know… the one that can be happy with meaningless sex, who doesn't need emotional ties to keep him grounded. But the fact is- and I guess I had to let you know this before you went to Israel and I never got to tell you- the fact is, that I _am _emotionally involved, that I _do_ have emotional ties.…with you, whether I ever wanted to or not. The fact is that I have been emotionally involved for a really long time, but I've been too unwilling to really admit it to myself- either that, or unwilling to believe that I'd allowed myself to become vulnerable like that. But I was vulnerable- and I should have realized it with every pang of jealousy that I felt when some other guy came into the office and started flirting with you. Hell, I should have realized it when I almost killed myself trying to prove that your buddy Locke was Hoffman's accomplice in the serial case, not because I really truly believed it, but because imagining you with him made me sick. The first time I met you, you intimidated me- and challenged me- in a way that no woman ever has before- and you've continued to do that to this day. No one scares me quite as much as you Miss David- and funnily thing is, I love that. So, I guess what this ridiculously verbose speech bubbles down to is the fact that- I couldn't let you go back to Israel without having you know that if I, Tony Dinozzo, am willing to make myself feel vulnerable for anyone, willing to change who I've always been for anyone- it's for you Ziva, for all of you- for everything that makes you the insane fiery woman that I've wanted for as long as I can remember, and the brilliant, giving human being that I've learned to respect and admire. Not that anything's even possible now, but I still needed to tell you. And if this is all completely unexpected and you don't want that at all, then just give me a Gibb's head slap and I'll-"

He was interrupted by her lips on his. She was kissing him with unrelenting passion- Israel forgotten, her future forgotten. Everything forgotten, except this moment that she never thought she'd get to claim as hers.

888

AN: Review, review, review please :) Keeps me going. I think I'm almost done. Hope you liked Tony's speech!!


	7. Talks and translations

AN: Last chapter! Enjoy!!

8888

Ziva pulled away after an incredibly passionate kiss, leaving Tony completely dumbfounded.

"I guess that means that you do feel the sa-"

He was cut off by an exasperated sounding Ziva.

"I can't do this Tony. I had you out of my head. I had you pushed right out of it. I was ready to move on, and then - then you had to come here and tell me everything that I have been wanting to hear from you for so many years."

_Why is she upset?_

"But Ziva- now you can stay. Now, you don't have to go back to Isreal, right?" Tony observed her naively.

Ziva laughed, "Did you really think that I would drop my entire life here because of a man? I am not that kind of woman Tony. You were not the reason why I have to go back to Isreal- you helped me make the decision to return, but you were not the main factor."

"Oh…ha. Well, can I take "deluded idiots" for 200, Alex?" Tony fidgeted nervously.

"What?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pop culture reference. Jeopardy. Never mind. Well, Ziva…I feel really, really stupid right now."

Ziva sighed, "Not as stupid as I feel Tony."

Her comment was met by silence. After a moment, Tony spoke.

"So, can I ask.. Why are you going back to Israel?"

"Father's orders. He is angry with NCIS for terminating my position and will not reinstate it. It has injured his ego, my father is very huge-headed."

Tony chuckled, "Big- headed, Ziva. And sounds like it. But, we'll find a way to fix this right? Find a way for you to stay?"

He looked at her, his eyes rounded, pleading. He wanted comfort, the knowledge that this great thing that he had just discovered wasn't going to leave him. He had never been the one to ask someone to save him, but he felt like that's what he was doing now. After all, the power was in her hands and for once in his life, he was completely vulnerable, but it was a good kind of vulnerability. A real, raw kind of vulnerability.

_Please don't turn your back on this. Please don't stop the chance for this to become something that we both know it could be._

"We'll find a way to fix this," Ziva replied calmly.

_Because it is time for me to break the cycle. I deserve happiness for once._

Tony smiled, but he couldn't hep feeling a little bit of concern in reaction to something he had heard in her intonation. A slight hint of doubt.

888

"Ani ohev oto, Em. Ani ohev oto."

Tony sat in silent frustration. She had been passionately repeating the same thing over and over again on the phone to some unknown individual for the past ten minutes. Or so it seemed. She had not told him who she was calling, or what good it would do.

_So mysterious. Typical Ziva_.

He scrawled the words down in the notebook he always carried around with him. He was eager to find out what they meant. He'd google them later.

Ziva hung up with a grin on her face.

"I will get a call later today, finding out if my father has changed his mind or not. That was my mother I was talking to- although my father is very powerful, she is the one with the authority in the household."

He nodded, smiling, "What was that ani ohev stuff about?"

Tony watched as her face flushed slightly.

_Cute._

"Learn Hebrew, and you will find out," Ziva replied with a wink.

Tony chuckled, "Ohhhh, I see how it's going to be. Fine. Two can tango at this game, baby. Gradico le donne misteriose." He murmured.

"E donne che conoscono l'italiano?" Ziva replied coyly.

Tony frowned, "Dammit David! You're too good. I forgot that you spoke my mother tongue."

Ziva smirked at him.

_I love it when she smirks like that. But I bet I know how I can wipe that smirk right off her face…_

"So, Miss David, where were we?" Tony said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"No, no. Tony. Save that for later. Right now, we are going back to NCIS. _You _still have a job, remember?" Removing his arms from around her waist, she pushed him towards the door.

_Oh man. You always were a tease Ziva._

"Later eh?" He replied, glancing over his shoulder, "Just as long as we're not talking 5 years later- I can deal with that."

8888

"Where the hell have you two been??" A familiar voice thundered as Tony and Ziva got off of the elevator.

"Nice to see you too boss," Tony replied with a grin.

This warranted him a forceful head slap.

"In case you forgot Dinozzo, you kind of get paid _here_ to provide services _here_," Gibbs stated angrily, "McGee's been having to carry your slack ever since you disappeared a couple of hours ago. And you Ziva. Well, I'm not even going to get started on you. Leaving for personal reasons? They better be pretty damn good ones."

Tony responded for her, "Oh, they are boss. Trust me."

"Did I ask you Dinozzo? Now, go over there and get McGee to brief you on this damn case. You better hope that you can work in turbo speed because you're going to need to to make up for the lost time."

Dinozzo nodded and hurried over to McGee, giving Ziva a quick backwards glance as he did so.

Gibbs turned to Ziva, "David. Office. Now." With that, he turned on his heel and strode back towards the elevator, Ziva in tow.

After putting the elevator in lock down, he turned to Ziva and stared at her for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded quietly.

"I- it was not my choice Gibbs," Ziva answered, making eye contact with him.

"Well then who's was it?"

"My father was offended when Director Vance terminated the liaison position with NCIS. When Vance tried to re-establish it, my father became even more offended and insisted that I return immediately."

"So, it wasn't your decision?" Gibbs asked pryingly.

"No! I would never leave here by my own will," Ziva answered in a passionate tone.

"Oh, ok. I thought it might have had something to do with Tony, that's all." Gibbs looked at her with a gentle smile.

Ziva blushed furiously, "What, how did you-?"

Gibbs tried to hide a grin, "I'm not stupid Ziva."

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing, "But rule number twe-"

"Some of them are more like guidelines," Gibbs replied watching Ziva's reaction with amusement. After a moment, his grin was replaced by a serious expression once more, "You'll let me know about your father? If he doesn't change his mind, we'll change it for him. We're not losing you Ziva."

Ziva smiled her gratitude, "Thank you Gibbs. Thank you more then you could ever know."

Her phone began buzzing suddenly, "This could be him now actually. Can I take this?"

Gibbs nodded curtly, "We're done here." He pressed the open button on the elevator, allowing Ziva to exit.

Tony watched as Ziva and Gibbs exited the elevator, Ziva with her phone pressed up against her ear.

"Probie! Did you find that translation yet?" he asked, hurrying over to see what McGee's translation software had pulled up.

"Yeah Tony. Ani ohev oto means… "I love him". McGee stood up, and began walking back towards the footage that he'd been examining.

Tony grinned widely.

_So, it's true.._

"Thanks buddy. Let's all go out for drinks tonight. On me!" He crossed over to his partner and enveloped him in a big hug. He pulled away a second later to see a stunned looking McGee staring back at him.

"Tony…did you just _hug _me?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeahh… it was a little Brokeback Mountain of me, I know. But I couldn't resist."

McGee chuckled and shook his head. He watched as Ziva approached Tony from where she had been standing in the corner, babbling in Hebrew. She looked at him _differently._

_Hmm. Maybe that's why they were missing for two hours. They finally figured it out and had a nooner to make up for all the lost time…_

"Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Ok!" Tony replied enthusiastically. The joy that McGee's translation had provided him with was soon erased. Ziva seemed upset, and serious, very serious.

_If she was talking to daddy on the phone.. Then it wasn't good news._

Tony felt himself beginning to sweat and breathed in slowly, trying to control his anxiety, as she led him over to the elevator. With each moment of her explanation, his heart sunk lower and lower… by the tone of Ziva's voice, he could tell, this was not going to be a happy ending.

"That was my mother on the phone. She talked to my father for half an hour straight, which is a large amount of time considering that he is the deputy director of Mossad and does not have a lot of time to spare. She tried to convince him in every way possible, but it was pointless. It seems that he already knew what he was going to tell her, after a few minutes of talking to her…"

_No. The pigheaded ass. I can't believe this!!_

Tony reached out and squeezed her hand, "You don't have to finish Ziva, I understand.."

Ziva frowned and continued, "He already knew what he was going to tell her after a few minutes of talking to her.. He decided that…. He is going to give NCIS another chance. I am staying."

"Well, that bastard! I can't believe that he would disregard his only daughter's feelings like tha- wait. WHAT?"

"I am staying Tony," Ziva replied, smiling brightly.

_Fooled once more by the crazy Israeli! _

"Ziva! You- I can't believe that you-" Tony turned, and, grabbing her hand, pulled her into the elevator. Once inside, with the doors closed, he pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her with the passion of 3 tormented years. She smiled against his lips. This moment, right here, made all of the pain of her past somehow more bearable.

They were interrupted by a loud, "Ahem."

Both turned around to see McGee staring at them through the open door of the elevator, mouth agape.

"Suck it up and take the stairs, Mcperv," Tony told him with a grin, before pressing the closed button once more, and resuming to kiss Ziva.

_Fini_

8888

AN: The end!! Hope you liked it! Please review and thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! Please read, "Let the games begin" if you want to read something more humorous.. I should be updating that soon J!!


End file.
